Colonic hydrotherapy machines have been in use for some time and their use is increasing. These machines are designed for colonic irrigation, i.e., the washing out of an individual's intestinal tract. Typically, these machines are permanent, fixed installations located at a therapist's office such that the individual desiring colonic treatment must be referred to that fixed location for treatment. Accordingly, there has developed a need for a portable colon hydrotherapy machine where the machine can be carried by the individual user or brought to the location of the user and, with minimum effort, can be set up and utilized by the user.